The Ruthless Vines
by SeerofSolaris
Summary: Determined to take the surface of Sera from the humans the Locust continue their attack on the surface dwellers; now with the aid of the Riftworm it seems as though the Locusts will find victory.  Takes place during Gears of War 2  OCXSkorge.
1. Authors' Note: Story Information

**Author's note:** I decided I would give some brief information on this story and a few of the concepts before jumping right into it; I hope that this might provide some insight or clear up anything that may be confusing.

There are already female Locust know as Berserkers that are complete and utter brute force and by no means anything to be trifled with. Though perhaps there other female Locusts, ones that the Queen made to resemble her image more. These are the ones featured in this story and are somewhat an artistic liberty I have taken.

These females generally have a similar skin tone to the Drones or Kantus and often have thick wiry hair that is either dreaded or braided as well a pale yellow or golden eye colours. They have sharp teeth like all Locusts and generally stand around 6 to 6 and a half feet tall. They are generally mated to Locust males that are of higher rank and standing such as Theron Guards or Kantus Monks.

They often don't venture far from the Hallow except for a minute few that are scouts or hunters.

Since the Locust culture is said to be matriarchal the females are held in very high regard.

I hope this provides some information.


	2. A City Drown in Gods Black Tears

**Author's Note:** This story centers mainly around the Locusts; the Gears will be introduced later on in the story, but for right now it will mainly take place on the Locust side of the battle field. This story will introduce a few original characters with a few being female Locusts one being one of the main characters named Nyx. Some liberties were taken when discussing female Locusts aside from the Berserkers, I hope it doesn't deter anyone from the story. I hope you enjoy sorry the first chapter is so short, the later ones will be longer!

* * *

An eerie cry echoed throughout the murky, stale air of the Hallow as a Reaver and it's rider flew past the palace walls effortlessly; the large creatures tentacles brushing against the cold stone in a whisper.

The riders pale golden eyes scanned the thick air before clicking a command to the mount. The beast gave a low gurgle of acknowledgment before pushing off towards the temple of the Kantus.

Walking down the temples worn stairs a Kantus Monk heard the shrill cry of a Reaver and looked into the air to see a familiar looking beast approaching the expanse that lay in front of the temple. He let out a screech of greeting to which he heard the rider return; and he walked towards the open platform to greet the rider and Reaver.

The massive Beast landed with a dull thud, the ancient stone tiles cracking beneath its weight. It felt its' rider give it an affectionate scratch on the side of its' head with a clawed hand, to which it gave a soft trill and lowered itself to the ground so its master could dismount.

"Nyx..." the Kantus greeted with a bow of his armored head as he watched the female Locust dismounted.

"Thade." came the reply as well as a bow.

"Skorge has been waiting for you." he said as pale skinned female advanced on him.

"He wishes for a report." she stated, her golden eyes leering over at him.

"Indeed." he replied as they began to walk towards the gaping arches of the temple doors

"The cretins grow in number..." she told him as they walked briskly.

"I do not see how, as their cities are being annihilated." Thade responded somewhat perturbed by the finding.

"The putrid creatures are resilient, I will give them that much." she growled bearing her sharp teeth in reply.

"The Queen will see to their end shortly." he assured her, hoping to please the female somewhat.

"As will the Trinity of Worms." she said with a smirk and a low chuckle.

He looked over to her and gave his own jagged smile.

"Indeed it will." he said in agreement.

As the two walked through the great hall of the Nexus holy temple, Nyx toyed with the ornaments adorning her pale dreadlocked hair, growling softly to herself. She was not pleased at all with her findings on the surface of Sera. Despite the sinking of Tyran cities, Tollen, Ilima and Montevado, the humans continued to gather and fight off the surfacing hordes.

_"Jacinto must fall..."_ she thought to herself, as they passed two other Kantus Monks that bowed to her, though she barely registered their passing.

"He is waiting for you in the archives chamber." Thade told her as they came to a great stone door, one that he dare not enter when Skorge was deep in thought.

"Thank you Thade; give Moro my regards." Nyx replied coolly nodding at him.

He bowed to her and bid her farewell for the time being before ushering off towards the great hall once more.

She watched as the Kantus Monk hurried off before turning back to the great stone doors of the archive chamber. Carefully she pressed against the cool marble, the doors grinding against the floor and ceiling as they opened, alerting the being inside of her presence.

She quickly slipped into the dimly lit room and closed the doors behind her, blocking out the rest of the world.

"You smell of the Drones..." a graveled voice rumbled before she could even turn.

She whipped her head around, the jingling and clinking of her hair ornaments sounding almost foreign in the eerie stillness of the room.

She saw him hunched over worn stone table, tablets and scrolls pilled up upon the table and on the floor around him.

"You tend to smell like them when you spend nearly two weeks in their presence..." she said as she began to walk towards him.

He grunted in reply, but did not turn to face her.

"You should bring more light with you." she told him as she gazed at a flickering candle, watching how the melted waxed dripped from the shrinking column to a hardened puddle at the floor.

Once again he only grunted.

She came around the side of the table, briefly looking down to the texts that lay strewn about it haphazardly.

"What did you find?" he grumbled, still not looking up from his reading.

"The ground-walkers still seem to find the strength to resist..." she snarled, her clawed hands turning into fists at her side.

He glanced up at her.

"They will not last much longer, Nexus...the Queen shall triumph, Sera is ours." he told her patiently; slowly straightening up from his hunched stance.

He saw her flash her jagged teeth in a half smile.

"Pitiful creatures..." she muttered, her eyes narrowing. "They will pay for all they have done..."

The Kantus Priest rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease the kinks out of tense muscles and then cracked his neck before slowly moving over to the very angry female Locust.

Nyx watched him warily as he circled around her once before stopping to stand behind her.

She suddenly felt very small and meek in his presence, he stood nearly to heads taller than she and she had seen first hand his strength on the battle field. She felt his cool breath against her shoulder blades and she shivered softly.

"The ground-walkers days are short my huntress..." he rumble as he bowed his head and pushed her ashen hair to one side and gently nudged the nape of her neck with his nose. "Jacinto will be swallowed whole..."

He heard her mutter something but could not make out the words, slowly he backed up and began to move back towards his studies. As he slide around her he caught he somewhat disappointed stare and gently brushed his clawed hand over her shoulder armor.

"Rest...take a bath...you reek of the Drones." he replied and watched, somewhat amused as she wrinkled her nose and narrowed her pale golden eyes at him and then snarled.

"May the Rockworms devour you." she hissed, but gently brushed against his shoulder as he did to her before leaving the room.

Skorge watched as his mate exited the chamber in somewhat of a huff and he wondered briefly what she would do when he came to her later, but he quickly brushed it off and went back to his texts, determined to finish his research before the tallow candles burned away completely.

* * *

Nyx exited the Kantus temple hurriedly somewhat annoyed at the Kantus Priest for his comments, but as she sniffed her shoulder armor she knew he was right and opted to take a bath as quickly as possible.

She let out a screech to inform her Reaver that she had returned and she saw the great beast climb over the lip of the expanse it had been roosting on while it waited and quickly usher over to her, chattering and chirping.

"Hush Zada..." she told it and it obeyed, lowering itself so that she could climb onto its' back. "lets' go home." she told the beast once she situated herself in the saddle and gave the Reaver a quick pat.

It let out a screech and propelled itself from the plateau and into the air setting a coarse for the enormous structure at the center of the Hallow, happy to finally rest for awhile.

* * *

Nyx bade the beast farewell before it flew off to roost in its' grotto. She watched from the balcony as it flew away before she slowly sauntered into the chamber of the palace in which she and her mate occupied and headed towards the bathing chamber to wash the stench from her body.

She quickly started the water and cringe at the sound of it gurgling and sputtering as it struggled to make its' way through the rusting metal pipes until finally it poured out into the large stone basin carved into the floor.

She allowed the brackish water to fill to tub to the brim before shutting of the water and stripping herself of her armor and clothing before slipping into the pleasantly warm waters.

She sighed in contentedness and submerged herself until her chin touched the waters crest. After a few moments she felt her muscles beginning to relax and she slowly began to scrub herself of the smell of Locust Drones and the surface world.

After an hour the water had become lukewarm and Nyx reluctantly got out of the bath and allowed the water to drain; she was disgusted at how much more murky the water had gotten since she had scrubbed herself clean.

Sighing she grabbed a cloth from the metal wrung by the door and quickly toweled herself off before making her way towards the bedroom.

She threw the now damped towel on the ground and flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to dress or pull herself under the warm sheets, she suddenly felt too tired to do anything else or even care.


End file.
